The Bodyguard
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Heero Yuy is the Best-of-the-Best bodyguard. When given an opportunity at guarding Miss Relena Peacecraft, he accepts with the chance to give his son and sister a better life. However, many disasters come along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!! This is my first non-yaoi story I'm writing for. I'm very excited about it and hopfully you will like it too!! If you would like to check out what else I have written, go to my BIO page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING...JUST THE CHARACTER NIYA (at this point).**

**Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Heero!" A voice rung out. A man, with unruly brown hair and purssian blue eyes was, shaving his face only to look out of the bathroom door to see a young woman chasing a young boy around. Not a day in the twenty-one years had he known her, had she looked any different. Her long brown hair in its ponytail started to become lose in some areas but her emerald eyes still sparkled as they had when she had first opened them all those years ago.

Niya. God knew he'd be screwed to hell if his baby sister didn't help him take care of his son.

Currently, she was doing her morning chore of chasing his sun, …… Even though she "yelling" at him to stop, she enjoyed it just as much as he did. God knew she had more energy than anyone could account for. His five year old seemed to tire quickly but loved to see his aunt go after him when he wasn't in trouble. I mean, honestly what kind of kid wants an adult to come after him or her when in trouble?

When he saw his son come closer to him, he put his razor down and grabbed him when he tried to run by. Sukisho only laughed harder. Heero turned him to face him, only to have Sukisho run his hands over Heero's face that still had shaving cream on it. Niya walked up to Heero and plucked Sukisho out of his father's hand and grabbed the wash cloth to wipe his hands.

"Sin, go get ready for school while I talk to you dad."

"Dad's in trouble!" Sin wiggled from his aunt's arm and ran for his room laughing.

"Sin….tell me again why you gave him that nickname Niya?"

Facing her brother, she grinned their grin. Their grin was on that their friends and family feared if given it. It was one of complete power and knowledge that had many wonder how it could ever be seen to others. Only one flaw in it though.

It didn't work on each other.

"I'll tell you how. You did something that made that beautiful child. He's a hellion on legs and thank you for bringing him to me. Besides that, look at who his father is." She threw the washcloth at him.

"Whatever. Thanks again for helping out. I know you have an important meeting."

Her grin vanished. It was replaced by a face of worry. Doubt. Fear. Love.

"Heero," she cupped his cheek, "I love that little boy. You are my big brother. Heero Yuy the best of the best. You gave up your life to make sure I was raised correctly."

"Niya."

"No Heero. You had a chance to do something worth while and you stayed for me. Besides, I get to live here free. I get food, a family, and a wonderful job nearby."

"Yeah being a Ski-Girl for Jonny Boy. That isn't a job."

"It helps pay for everything! Including Sin's school education at that private school."

"You should not have to be his mother for him."

"You shouldn't have had to be my father and mother. Something will come along."

Heero looked at her. He was her senior by 8 years and yet she seemed to amaze him when she gave up everything for him and his son. Nodding his head, he turned his attention back to his face and saw half of the shaving cream gone. Sin was the perfect name for his son at most times. Despite the nickname though, he was a well behaved son. Just like his sister, Sukisho had a habit of understanding "Rules are Rules" and that you needed to mind your adults. However, that nickname seemed to stay with him in his house. Outside with society and the school, Sukisho was Sukisho. That was one thing Heero Yuy did not need or what. To have society take his son away from him or his sister.

Today was an important day.

Today decided if Heero Yuy, the Best of the Best, was going to hit the job he had been aiming for.

The job was being a top security bodyguard for Relena Darlian.

**My friend helped me come up for Heero's son's name. I liked it and it stuck to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of "The Bodyguard" and no I did not name this story after the movie "The Bodyguard." In fact, I have never really seen the movie.**

**Well, hopefully everyone will enjoy this movie and please review. I love to get reviews.**

**Chapter Two **

"Niya, can I ask you why that child is here? You know he is not allowed!" Her boss Jonny Boy stood in front of her with his arms across his chest. He was a 7' 2" man with long black hair in a ponytail. His dark black eyes were narrowed and his face was grim. She just stood with her nephew on her hip and stared at him with her eyes rolling. Meanwhile, her nephew was playing with his toy dinosaur.

"So you are telling me that you want me to go home and tell my brother, whom by the way, was and IS still one of the BEST bartenders you have ever had and who has saved your sorry rear end more times than you can count, that you don't want his son here at the bar in the middle of the day when it is closed because his dear sister has an important meeting and he has the opportunity of a lifetime?"

Jonny Boy removed his arms from his chest and looked up at the ceiling. She saw him close his eyes and whisper curse words while shaking his head. Quietly laughing, Niya knew that if she mentioned her brother, Jonny Boy would give her anything. Years ago, Heero and become a bartender at Jonny Boy's Ski-High Bar. It had become such a rundown place that it was close to bankruptcy. Seeing that he had no choice, Jonny Boy and hired Heero. He had worked there for only three weeks and the business had started to bounce much more. When Jonny Boy had gotten more money, Heero and the other three people who worked there had started reconstruction on the building while they still worked night shifts. After a year, everyone "reopened" the Ski-High Bar and now it was the hippest bar in the L1 X-1983 Colony. Two years ago, Heero retired from being a bartender but told Jonny Boy that he could be relied on if he needed help. When Niya turned 21 only two months ago, she was given the job without consideration. There were enough male bartenders and all strippers he needed but there was something about a girl bartender that sent something to the customers.

"Fine. I'll give you the short version of the meeting. I am opening the bar at 3 p.m. instead of 4 p.m. and I'll be closing it at 4 a.m. from now on. So you'll need to be here at 4:30 from now on when you are scheduled to work."

"Alright."

"By the way, I need you to work tonight."

"I will try to be here by that time, if not I will be here by 5:15. See you later."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Colonial Government Building….**

"For a one month period trial, we will see you in action. Because this is a trial period we will not pay you but we will give you a benefits package in the case something should happen to you and your son needs medical attention or help for the future."

"Sir."

"Very well. Follow me, I will have you meet with Zechs Merquise."

Heero stood and followed the man out of the office. On this day, Heero wore his new war outfit he had bought and tailored to fit his frame. He remembered seeing Niya and Sukisho help him with his tie and waving him goodbye and good luck. Even though he would not be paid for this month trial, he was grateful that his son and sister would be taken care of if something should happen to him or if his son needed to go to the hospital.

"Here is his office. Address him as General Merquise and nothing else."

"Sir."

When the colonel opened the door, Heero moved into the room and saw a man with long platinum hair under a face-helmet. The face-helmet seemed only cover the upper half of his head. He wore a red officer outfit and had a cape on half of his outfit. He stood behind his desk looking at paperwork on the desk. Slowly, he picked up a folder and looked up at Heero.

"Mr. Yuy. Have a seat."

"Sir, if I may, I would rather stand." Heero moved so he was only five feet in front of the desk, waiting for General Merquise response.

"Wise answer. Permission granted. Now as you have been briefed I will review what your duties are. The first priority is to protect Miss Relena Peacecraft. If you should have any trouble, contact me immediately and I will give you any backup or information you should need."

"Sir?"

"Yes."

"On what grounds should I be reporting to you? You are not Commander Khushrenada, so how do I know I can rely on that information?"

"Your trial may end before it begins."

"For the life of Miss Relena, I find it hard that Commander Khushrenada would give that permission to a General."

"Commander Khushrenada allowed me this permission."

"Very well Sir."

"We will give you a packet when you leave shortly. You are not like any soldier I have met."

"Miss Peacecraft isn't your ordinary woman to protect. She is the World Leader representative from Earth."

"That is true. As I said before, your trial may be ending before it begins."

"Sir."

"Report here in this office at 0700 hours. Get a good night's rest and that is all."

"Sir." Heero didn't salute Zechs which caught Zechs' eye. When Heero left the office, the other man just grinned.

"We have the perfect bodyguard now." Pressing the intercom button, he waited for a voice to come up.

"Yes General Merquise."

"You know you can call me Zechs, Noin." He smiled when he heard Colonel Noin come on.

"General."

"Noin." He used his monotone voice to get her attention.

"Yes Zechs."

"Contact General Khushrenada and inform him we have found the perfect bodyguard."

"Zechs?" This little information had Noin's attention immediately and fully.

"His name is Heero Yuy and starting tomorrow, he is on the pay scale. I don't believe we need to have this trial. He proved himself in the office only minutes ago."

"Very well. Anything else I should inform Commander Khushrenada?"

"Tell him, everything is going to change now." He pushed the intercom off.

He turned around and looked out the window to a building that had flowers and trees all over. In that very building was the World Leader Representative. Relena Peacecraft. His younger sister.

"She now has a future."

* * *

**Well, how was it? I take any reviews...seriously!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is Chapter Three!!! These sure are long chapters....**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Niya and Sin were the first to arrive at their apartment. Immediately, Sin was changed into his playing clothes and started to build a "kingdom" with his Lego box set. While he was occupied, Niya returned to the car several times to carry the groceries in. When she set the final bag on the table she glanced up at the clock to see it was 3 o'clock on the dot. Figuring she had about an hour to get ready for work, she started to put the groceries away. All was silent until she heard Sin yell at the top of his lungs "DADDY" and his running footsteps to the front door. Glancing sideways, she saw Heero enter the doorway and barely caught his son who threw himself at his father. She continued to put the groceries away and knew Sin would occupy his father for the time being.

"So how was the meeting?" Heero asked when he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Niya told him how everything went and told him about arriving at work earlier from now on. When she finally looked at him, he was leaning against the doorway in the same outfit he had worn when he left earlier that day. His arms were cross against his chest and his ankles were as well.

"How about your day? Did you get the job?"

"Well, we have to get a babysitter for Sin. I mean, you work at 4:30 and I won't get off until, who knows." Heero moved quickly enough to catch her when she landed on him. He twirled her around. "I got the job. I guess I should have come out and said it."

"I'm so happy. So what is the pay like?"

"Well," Heero put Niya on her feet and put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't get paid for a month. I mean, I have a month trial to prove I'm worthy of guarding Miss Relena Peacecraft. If I do well, than I will have a job. However," he saw the glare that was beginning to form in her eyes and decided to stop it before it began, "during this trial I am receiving a benefit package. In case Sin is sick or something happens to me, you guys will be taken care of."

"So…."

"Niya."

"I guess it's just my paycheck that we will be counting on for the next several weeks."

"Yeah."

"Heero," Niya moved away from Heero rested her head on the counter. "Heero, what are you going to do if you don't get this job. Wait for a lifetime to get another opportunity like this? Or worse? Get a job with mediocre pay and below your abilities? You've been doing that for as long as I've known you?"

"Niya. This is a great opportunity."

Moving from the counter, she turned to look at him.

"We'd better find a babysitter. I'll see if one of my customers has a reliable person they know."

* * *

**Later that night…..**

"Alright boys, what'll it be?" Niya shuffled five shot glasses while she waited for her regulars and one new guy discuss what to drink that evening. Unlike most of the guests, this gang always discussed what to drink that evening and never drank the same drink in a month's time. It seemed that that night it was heading toward the "Lady Drink Night." They would have nothing but White Lady, Pink Lady, Bloody Mary and the Lady Martini. Seeing it was the lady night, she knew her tips would sky-rocket with just this group of seven men. She was sure of the new guy but seemed he would tip well, just to be cool with the others. This particular group were each married men in their mid-40s but were very respectful to their wives and never really hit on younger women. In fact, they always asked for Niya to be their bartender if they found her that night. After pouring them their first round of drinks, they moved away to go watch the strippers. When they moved away a new group of men showed up.

One had violet-blue eyes with his long brown hair in a braid. He seemed to be wearing a priest-like outfit. His white collar in his black outfit and a tiny cross necklace but the sleeves were torn off and was somewhat ragged.

Next was a man who was wearing a dark colored sweater it seemed and light blue pants. She presumed both his eyes were green since she saw only one while the other was being covered by his brownish hair.

The next one had blond hair and very clear, blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt being tucked into brown slacks. Out of the group of four he seemed the most "elegant" if she had to put a word to him.

The last man was of Asian descent and wore dark pants but had on a dragon-like shirt. He had black eyes and his short black hair was pulled into a wannabe-ponytail.

"Evening gentlemen. The name is Niya and it'll be your pleasure to have me as your bartender."

"Sauvé. I think it may just be my pleasure after all. The name is Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He took her hand and shook it with such enthusiasm that it took her surprise. To surprise Niya never happened. Not with a brother like Heero and a nephew like Sin.

"I think I like you Duo. What may I serve you gentlemen tonight?

"Surprise us. You seem like a woman who knows what she is doing." The Asian man stated. A little nerve hit Niya in her pride but she kept her smile on and knew she'd make something extra special for him.

Several minutes passed and she finally handed the group of men their drinks. After she saw them walk away she made a mental note on their tab and started to clean up her area. When she was wiping down the counter an arm struck out and grabbed her roughly on the upper arm causing her lean way forward on the counter, reveling her cleavage.

"Niya. How is my sex-machine tonight?"

"Let go of me Soul!" While she kept her words to minimal she kept trying to move from his grasp only to have one of his buddies grab her other one.

"Well, well Niya. You seem feisty tonight. Why do you let all these little manwhores touch you and not me? You know you belong to me."

"Soul. I said let me go!" She had had enough abuse from this man to last her a lifetime. Looking behind him, she saw Duo and his friends come up and push the two men away from her. The blonde man came and held her hand when it started to become a fist.

"Be back Quatre!" Duo yelled while the other two and him drug Soul and his friend out.

"Don't worry about those three. They hate seeing a woman or anyone for that matter be bullied. Espeically Duo."

"Why is that Quatre?" Niya was now dusting off her uniform since Quatre let her hand go and caught his name when Duo yelled.

"He has a younger sister. Probably your age I'm guessing. Your eyes tell you can't be more than 23."

Smirking she replied with the number 21.

"What does she do for a living?"

"Lisa, Duo's sister, helps him at his business and babysits on the side."

"Babysits?" Hearing that she listened for more information.

"Yeah. She loves to work with kids. Her philosophy is: the more work a child is, the more you get to care for that child."

"Hmmm." She heard Duo come and smiled.

"Duo."

"Yes pretty bartender? Your wish is my command." He moved so he had his elbow on the counter and he was leaning forward. The other two just shook their heads but smirked.

"I was wondering if your sister would like an extra few bucks a day by babysitting."

"You know about my sister? Quatre! You and your big mouth."

"Well, I'd be eternally grateful. Besides, the drinks are on me tonight."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

**Well, how was it? I think I may get Chapter Four up next week. I'm trying to get a chapter done of each of my stories once a week now.**

**Please review. The more reviews the more I put in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this update took so long but I've been doing some work on my computer and it kind of hates me now. So, hopefully I'll put up the next chapter by next week.....hopefully.**

**Please review! I will take any review. Even mean ones.****CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

4 a.m.

That was the time when Niya finally walked through the door of the apartment. Carefully, she shut the door to make sure she didn't wake her nephew. With her back to the living room, she looked down and at the dark floor and shook her head. In the living room, despite it was dark, she knew her brother would be asleep on the recliner awaiting for her arrival.

And by the phone in case something should happen.

"Go to bed, Heero." She shook out of her jacket and grabbed a hanger.

"Why are you home so late?" A voice rang out of the darkness.

"I was discussing a proposition with a new customer." Reaching around the corner on the wall, she flipped on the light switch.

"_I knew it. There's Heero waiting on his recliner."_ She leaned against the doorway of the hall mini hall and smiled.

"Proposition?"

"Yes. A new customer by the name of Duo Maxwell, has a sister my age. It seems she loves to work with young children. He mentioned something about opening up a daycare when she gets her license in a few years."

"You are taking his word?" Heero stood up and frowned at her. It wasn't like her to just assume a customer was right. After all, he raised her for most of her life and taught her better than that. He assumed she was going to tell him more.

"Somewhat. I asked him, if they could meet up with us tomorrow and discuss her recommendations. He was all for it. So, we'll be going to the little café around noon tomorrow."

"Bringing Sin?"

"Of course." She grinned wickedly. "He can spot if you can trust someone. Almost as well as you."

"Noon?" Heero stood up from his chair.

"Yes."

"I work tomorrow."

Niya frowned at her brother and shook her head.

"Heero. I thought you didn't."

"Well, I found out they need me tomorrow. Miss Relena is going to go around the colony for her day off."

"Bring her with us. It'll look like a family type situation."

"Hmmm…"

"Come on Heero," Niya walked up to Heero and wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him, "No one will recognize her. I mean, you'll have her disguised as someone else. Besides, who would ever believe it was her with a child and another woman in the picture."

* * *

**WORLD SUMMIT BUILDING…**

Heero stood in circular room. He had the name of "Elegance" all over. It was painted in a creamish-white color. All the furniture was made with a dark oak wood while the floor had a rare oriental rug. He stood in front of the door, awaiting Miss Relena to finish getting ready for her outing. There were no windows since this floor was beneath the ground. It seemed Miss Relena's private room was in the basement and acted as a second bedroom when she needed it to be. Her regular room was at a first-class motel about two miles away but since she was going on an outing all precautions were being made.

Shortly after Niya had left for her shift yesterday, General Merquise had called him on his private line and had ordered him to watch Miss Relena. Usually this was given to special service agents but wanted to see if her bodyguard would be enough. Heero had accepted his order.

However, he knew there was no way he would be the only one to watch her. He knew that there would be other agents following them throughout the day until she returned back to the World Summit Building. From there she would be handed over to the special agents and he would be able to go home. He felt a little uneasy with handing her over when it was done for the day. Heero felt that if was to do his job correctly, he should watch her 24/7 but he knew that he would never see his son if he did that.

"_Compromise. I don't like compromising but I guess that's what I have to do."_ Heero heard a door from across the room open.

She was wearing a pair of Niya's jeans and a t-shirt. Her sandy-blonde hair had been hidden by black wig pulled up into a ponytail. Her violet-blue eyes had been covered up by green contacts. She also wore a pair of sunglasses and emerald earrings. Everything she wore, except for undergarments, Heero had borrowed from Niya. She did have a point about Miss Relena coming and seeing his son. Besides NO one would expect her to be in a situation like that.

"Miss Relena. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Is there a jacket I can borrow as well?" She stood with her hands folded neatly in front of her while she waited for an answer.

He walked to her and opened the jacket up for her. While he helped her put it on he noticed that Niya had been correct about Relena's size. In fact, he thought she wouldn't need the belt but saw it. For being one of the best in field, he never noticed how skinny she was. Granted he just started his job yesterday but you think he'd notice after seeing her on the television for years. His sister wasn't fat, she was a size 14. If she was 14 and Relena had to have a belt than she had to be around a 12.

"Ready, Heero?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed her hand and walked next to her. Normally he would never do something of this degree; allow his objective to go around normal people but because this was an order from the General and probably the Commander he was going to do it with the best of his ability. Several people walked by them as they headed toward the garage. No one took notice of them. It seemed his sister's clothing and him being a new guy didn't have anyone think or question who they were.

Earlier he had been told from the General that everything would be set up to have them leave the building without suspicions if anyone had any. The media would be given a dummy Miss Relena.

"Put this on." Heero handed her a helmet. Not sure if she would want to use one that had been used, he had bought her one, guessing on her head size.

"We're going on a motorcycle? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Not if you hold onto me." He grinned. "Need help?"

"No." Relena successfully was able to put on the helmet but had to have Heero help her tighten the strap. Straddling the bike, Heero waited until he felt her stopping moving and wrap her arms around him lightly. Tapping on his helmet he opened an audio link between the two helmets.

"You're going to need to tighten your arms around my waist or you'll fall right off and onto the ground. Trust me, that hurts like hell." He felt her arms instantly tighten when he said that last part. He grinned.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

**So what do you think? Its about time I introduced Relena in this story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five! Sorry about the wait but I'm trying to get in-state tuition but the college is being very difficult.

Seriously, if anyone has idea of what they would like to happen or has a one-shot they want me to write and I'll probably write it.

**MORE REVIEWS = CHAPTERS UP SOONER AND LONGER ONES!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Five**

"So, where are we?" Relena asked when Heero stopped the motorcycle at a playground. Out of all the places, she didn't even have a thought on a place like this. She just figured he'd be like all the other guards and take her to a mall or some museum. But a playground? This just didn't add up.

"A playground." He offered his hand to her.

"But why?"

"Well, from gathering data on your past guards, you are always taken to a mall or museum."

"_I just thought that!"_ Relena stumbled when Heero spoke that.

"Besides that, I have an important meeting today and no one is going to know you with that disguise."

"What kind of meeting takes place in a playground?"

"My son's babysitter interview."

"You have a son?" Relena held onto his hand and walked with him. She noticed he had the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen before. His sunglasses added a rugged handsomeness to him that she had never been attractive to her. But on her new bodyguard, it seemed to work.

"Yes. His name's Sin."

"Sin?" She stopped at the mention of the child's name. Heero only grinned at her. Pulling at her hand he still had in his, he had her following him.

"His real name is Sukisho. He gets that nickname of his because he becomes a little devil if you don't watch him."

"So you are going to pay some poor lady to watch him? I really hope you can give her more than usual." Relena giggled.

"Hopefully. However, he's a good nature kid. He does listen when you command him to and he's very respectful. He just likes to run you raged until you don't know where you are. "

"And I'm going to guess this little creature running toward us is your son." The two of them saw his son running toward them with Niya and another woman running after him.

"Daddy!!!"

"Get back here Sin!!! You little devil!!"

"Yes, this is him." Heero released Relena in time to catch his son. The young boy only laughed at his father; Heero only grinned.

"Whose the pretty lady?"

"My date." Relena tried not to be shocked since she was undercover but discovered the boy seemed to be as intelligent as his father.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem sure."

Relena almost fell at that remark.

"I'm just caught off guard at how much you look like your father. I'm wondering if I should go out with you." Relena smiled and played along.

"I'm the better one."

"I like him!" A man's voice rang out. They looked beyond Niya and other woman at a group of men.

"Good. You can adopt him Duo." Niya teased.

"Yeah and have say 'How you doing?' all the time?" The woman said.

"You must be the woman who we're interviewing?"

"Yes sir. I'm Lisa Maxwell. And that gentleman who shouted that was my brother Duo. It's a pleasure to meet you and Niya. Not sure if to say that about Sin yet."

"I like her dad."

"Do you?" Heero looked at him.

"Not as much as my date!" Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of which, I don't believe I've caught her name Heero."

"My apologies. This is Raina Painter. I met her awhile ago and finally had her convinced to go out with me."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Painter." Both women shook hands.

"Sin, why don't you, your aunt and Raina here go to the playground."

"This is odd." Trowa inquired.

"You are?" Heero asked.

"This is Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Wufei Chang. Their friends of my brother."

"Nice to meet you gentlemen."

"As I just said, this is odd."

"I don't mind. " Relena stepped in. "In fact, I think going on a date with the little cutie may be better. Want to go on the swings Sin?" Relena held out her arms for Sin.

"Shouldn't have done that." Niya smiled.

"Yes!" Sin literally jumped right from his father's arms into Relena's.

* * *

Niya and Raina swung while they watched over Sin making a sand castle in the sandy playground.

"That was nice of you doing that Relena."

"What?"

"The whole date thing."

"Actually," Relena stopped swinging and looked sad. "It was nice not doing the same thing."

"Same thing?"

"In the past, every bodyguard or person who takes me out on my day off always take me to the mall or museum. No one ever asked if I wanted to do something else."

"Um….Heero didn't ask." Niya pointed out. She stopped too.

"He did it so…….knight-in-shining-armor way. Stupid. I know."

Both women looked and watched Sin more carefully when he went to the field and started to pull at something.

"No. That sounds like Heero. My brother is the best of the best. He knows better than to follow the book. Since people always expect everyone to follow the book, they know how to go around it. He goes around it and so no on knows what moves he will make."

"I think I did get a better deal though."

"Why is that?"

"Your nephew is adorable."

"Here you go Ms. Painter." Sin came up and gave her a dandelion.

"Sweet." She kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"None for me?" Relena laughed when he went to his aunt to give her one.

* * *

"I don't have a problem with hiring you but you have to pass one test."

"And what kind of test would that be? It better not be something perverted." Duo said sternly. He was sitting with Lisa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing like that."

"If Sin approves of you, than the job is yours."

"You are depending on a child's decision." Wufei questioned.

"Whether people want to admit it, a child's intuition is sometimes the best. My son has a better sense than most."

"Really?" Trowa sarcastically said.

"Its true." Quatre commented. "There are several tests that prove this."

"Well, here they come." Wufei said.

Sin ran down the hill and stopped when he was behind Trowa and Quatre.

"I have a present to give the pretty lady. Could you move please?" The two men moved. When Sin struggled a little on getting the seat, Quatre helped him.

"Here you go Ms….I don't know your name."

"You can call me Lisa?"

"Here you go Lisa." He put three dandelions in her hands.

"Thank you sin."

"And you can start calling me Heero and my sister, Niya. You're hired."

"Just like that." Wufei asked.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update but I will admit, I had a small writer's block but its here.**

**January 19th is when I will update!**

**Please review!!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Six**

"Just like that? You're going to hire Lisa based on your son giving her flowers?" Wufei asked.

"When he was only four years old, we hired a babysitter who didn't have a criminal record or anything. But," Heero lifted his son up into his lap when he came over, "Sin didn't like her from the start. Niya had gone to her classes while I went to work. When she came home, the babysitter had left because she couldn't find Sin. Sin had stayed hidden from her the entire time."

"From that point on, we've agreed he gets to help find a babysitter. So I'm guessing you like Lisa?"

"Miss Lisa pretty! Just like my aunt and daddy's girlfriend!" Sin clapped.

Relena blushed at the compliment. In her younger days, she imagined having a boyfriend, of course, she never imagined someone as handsome as Heero but he was the god of manliness. His body made her remember that she was a female and reacted toward him, unlike she did to any other male. It seemed that her desires to have a boyfriend may just come true, even if it was pretend.

"I may want to be your girlfriend instead sweetie." Loving the attention he was receiving, Sin moved from his father's lap to Relena, who bent down to him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and legs around her body while she tried to stand up. Not use to having a child wrapped around her, Relena started to fall backwards until a hand lay on her back.

"_Heero."_

She knew it was Heero. Don't ask her how. She just met him today! Already she knew him.

"Thanks!"

"Well, now that you are situated with your girlfriend, why don't you let your dad have her back and you come with Lisa and I." Niya said.

"Why?" Sin gave her the puppy look and laid his head on Relena's shoulder. Lisa and Relena chuckled while his aunt just shook her head. The men on the other hand just grinned.

"So, I guess Lisa and I are going to get ice cream and you get none?"

"Bye bye!" He wiggled himself out Relena's embrace and into his aunts.

"You two have fun now. Make sure you bring her over and have dinner with everyone tonight."

"Everyone?" Heero asked.

"Right. Are you gentlemen and Lisa free this evening for a homemade meal?"

* * *

"I have to say your sister and son are fun." Relena and Heero were on the swings that she and Niya had been on only awhile ago.

"Yeah. She is the best."

"Yeah. She knew me."

"The day I was given the assignment, I told her. It affects her as much as it affects me. Don't worry about her, she won't tell. I've raised her well enough to know."

"Raised her?" Relena stopped and looked at him.

"I was eight when she was born. Our parents didn't have the best but they provided a home, well, for me at least. Our mother died giving birth to Niya. After that, our father just seemed to lose his will to live. Sure, he went to work everyday and gave us shelter and food but he didn't raise us. I was old enough to know how to take care of her."

"Where's your father now?"

"Buried next to our mother."

"I'm sorry."

"He stopped being a parent a long time ago. He died when I was only 14. There, the government tired to take her away from me but I fought against them. Our mother had sent aside more than enough money for us to live on our own for years. There I learned how to make new lives for us."

"New lives?"

"Story for another day." Heero stood up and offered his hand to her.

"Where are we going now?"

"You tell me."

"Really? Anywhere?"

"Almost. This is a first date after all."

Getting into the act, Relena laughed and pulled Heero after her.

* * *

"Never figured you would come to a place like this." Heero stated when he was given a puppy to hold. Relena was holding its brother. A dog pound was the last place he expected to be with Relena Darlian.

"I was never allowed a puppy or a pet growing up."

"So, that's why you always make sure there are plenty of donations for abandoned animals." Heero whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Without realizing how close he was to her, she moved her head to face him and had their lips meet.

Both pulled away at the electrical meeting of their lips. Despite him wearing sunglasses, she could see his eyes were wide. She just bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. It was my fault."

"So are you two interested in those two pups? I was hoping someone would adopt them finally." A man came up and interrupted the two.

"Excuse me."

"I'd even give the pair of them for the price of one. They've had their shots and everything."

"Sukisho always wanted a puppy." Relena said. "I know he'd take good care of them like his daddy does."

Looking down at the puppies in their arms, he knew he had a decision to make.

* * *

"Sin!! Pick up your toys and put them in your room!!" Niya yelled for the umpteenth time.

"Come on Sin. I bet I can get more toys in your room than you can." Niya only laughed at Lisa's idea of turning his chore into a game. Usually her commanding Sin to do his chore was done without a hitch but with his new "friend" he wasn't going to listen.

"Can I be of any use?" Quatre came in from the back. He and the men decided to BBQ while Niya set everything else up.

"You men are doing more than enough as it is and you guys are my guests."

"I don't mind. Perhaps I can help you at least get the table set for the buffet."

"Sure. Plates, cups, etc. are in the upper left cupboard by the sink."

"Where you are?" Niya looked up and realized she was in front of that cupboard. Moving to the other side of the sink, Niya went back to working on the salads and deserts.

Quatre was helping her finish up when they heard Heero cursing at the front door.

"Come back here!"

The men came in from the back to see what the commotion was in time to see Niya be swept into Quatre's arms when her feet were wiped off the floor by two very big hairballs.

Duo kneeled in front of the doorway so they wouldn't escape to the outside.

"Where are t….he…mutts!?" Heero asked when he was in kitchen doorway. He and Relena were ragged looking; as if they had been hostages for hours.

"Where are they?"

"I'm going to say these two pups are what you are talking about?" Duo laughed. The two pups where on their backs enjoy the tummy rub they were receiving.

From her position in Quatre's arms, he looked behind him and saw the pups than turned her glare back at her brother.

"Now we have three Sins?" She indicated that she wanted down and Quatre complied.

"It seems."

"Names?"

"Lily and Zero."

"PUPPIES!!!" Sin ran past everyone and jumped near the puppies. Seeing new excitement presented to them, the puppies wiggled around the boy and made as much noise as him.

The Yuy glare began to vanish from both people when they saw Sin having fun.

"Whose puppies are they?"

"Lily and Zero belong to you."

Sin stopped playing and looked at his dad with wide eyes. Heero knew these two pups would be trouble but he wouldn't regret his decision with the look his son just gave him.

"Mine?"

"Better take care of them. Raina was on your side and convinced me to get them for you."

"THANK YOU!!!" Sin ran up to Relena and hugged her. Than he turned to his father and grabbed onto his legs. "THANK YOU!!!"

* * *

**I love puppies!!!**

**PLEASE REIVEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!!!!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I should have told you that my brother is just a kid in an adult body." Lisa chuckled. Everyone watched from the porch while Duo was running away from Sin and his two new puppies; Lily and Zero. When one of them was close to touching him, Duo would dodge and go a new direction.

"This is hilarious." Quatre smiled while he took a sip of his drink. He sat next to Niya on the porch swing.

"Disgrace." Wufei and Trowa stood next to Heero while they waited for the BBQ to finish.

Niya, Heero and Relena turned their attention at Wufei's statement.

"Disgrace?" Relena asked.

"Oh yeah. Wufei is about honor and all that. So just ignore him." Quatre said.

The three who didn't know him turned their faces to each other and shrugged. A cry for help had their attention: Duo, or at least they hoped it was Duo, was the bottom of the dog pile.

Literally!

"HELP!"

"You bring dishonor to yourself Duo!"

Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

It was around seven that evening when Lisa realized the child she would be taking care of, was dead-to-the-world asleep on the couch. She rose from her spot next to him and gently put him in her arms. Sin moved his head until he laid it against her neck. Fur moved past her and started to jump around.

"Do you mind if I talk to Raina while you tuck in Sin?" Niya moved behind her brother. Heero sat in the couch opposite where Sin and Lisa had been sitting. He had his arm across the back of the couch, talking to Relena about something. Shooing him away, Relena was beginning to talk to Niya, when Duo sat himself down where Heero had just been.

"Hey good looking." Duo grinned to Relena.

"Thanks Duo!" Niya said.

"Well, if your brother is anything like, and I think he is, I'd know I wouldn't want a guy to hit on my sister with me anywhere in a 10-mile vacinty." Duo grinned up at her.

"Smart. Very smart."

"But if you are like Heero," Relena started, "Than you wouldn't want a friend, much less a guy you just met, to be hitting on your girlfriend."

Everyone started to laugh.

"I need to talk to Relena about something, so if you gentlemen would continue on."

Relena followed Niya into the kitchen. When offered a cup of coffee, she gladly took. Fur brushed her leg and had looking down to see one of the puppies making itself comfortable on her feet. Smiling, she pulled the chair out to sit down.

"I'm happy my brother has a job, but I'm going to say that his son comes first before you."

"I wouldn't want him to put me before Sin."

"Good. We may get along."

"Maybe."

"I like you more now. Cheers." They clinked their cups together.

"Mind if another joins you?" Lisa asked from the doorway.

"Sure."

"What are we talking about?" She took the chair next to Relena.

"About which guys are cuter…excluding Heero and Duo, now that you are here."

"Really?"

"Who did you guys choose?"

"Not sure."

"Yeah."

"My brother already has a girlfriend, her name is Hilde. She's his partner in their scrap yard."

"Scrap yard?" That got the other two women's attention.

"Yeah. He started a scrap yard about 10 years ago and she was his first employee. Besides me, she is the only woman to get him knock it off if he goes to far. It was about three years ago, they started to date and now, they're engaged."

"Congratulations!" Both women gave Lisa a pat on the back.

"We can work the babysitting around the planning."

"Actually, they've been engaged for over a year now and they really haven't done any planning."

"Why not?"

"Haven't figured it out."

"Well, the offer still stands."

"Thanks."

"When you have women talking together, you know something is up." Wufei smugly said. The men choked on their laughs, while the women looked at each other and bit the tongues.

"Forgot, Wufei likes to make it seem women are weak."

"Seem?" Relena and Niya scoffed.

"Yes. Don't worry, he's a big softie."

"Softie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, not to say we haven't had fun. But I know these gentlemen have work early in the morning, so we'd better get going." Lisa moved from the chair, pushing it in, when she tried taking her cup to the sink, Niya grabbed it.

"Right. We'll walk you to the door."

"Just leave your cups on the table and I'll get them later."

"Let me get this little fur ball off your feet, Raina." Heero walked over to Relena and picked up the puppy, which just snuggled into his arms. She rose to her feet and took the puppy from him, only for it to lick her face.

"Not only does my son adore you, now the mutts do."

"They aren't mutts! They're little angels."

An eyebrow rose from Heero's disbelief look on his face.

"Well, lets get everyone's jacket than I'll leave you and Raina to yourselves for some privacy."

As everyone was getting their jackets, Heero noticed Lisa jump when Trowa handed her her jacket. She gave him a slight nod and quickly followed Wufei to the Jeep. He thought it was suspicious that Lisa would jump at one of her brother's friends. He thought he would look into that. There was no need to have Sin's babysitter be afraid of someone.

"Don't worry about Lisa and Trowa. She just has strong feelings for him and hasn't told him. Wufei and I are the only ones who know. If Duo found it…" Quatre finished buttoning up his trenchcoat. "If Duo ever found out, their friendship would never be the same. Duo is more like you than he even realizes."

"Hmm."

"Well, I hope you all have a pleasant evening."

As Niya watched everyone leave, Heero and Relena were getting ready to take her back to the World Building.

"Don't have too much fun you two!" Niya whistled.

* * *

**Please review!!!**

**Next update will be February 2nd.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait. I have no excuse except I was being lazy.**

**But good news, I'm writing about three chapters ahead now. I'm so proud of myself!**

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Thank you, Heero." Relena said when he handed her the helmet.

"For what?" The helmet stayed in his lap as looked up from his seat on his motorcycle. There she stood, Relena Peacecraft. The World Leader whom most of the time was dressed in the uniform of the most respected person on Earth and Colonies, was dressed in normal clothes and telling her bodyguard thank you. He thought it was strange.

"For seeing what normal life about." She smiled at him. For some reason that smile alone told him his job was about to become more difficult. There were two reasons why he knew he had to put that uneasiness from his mind. Perhaps there were three reasons…

"Your welcome, Relena."

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me to my room." Heero looked around the hallway. It seemed normal but his instincts told him something was wrong.

"_I know you'd be the same way if our positions were switched, Heero."_

That one sentence had Heero thinking he shouldn't leave Relena. But he couldn't just stay. His son had a doctor's appointment in the morning that he couldn't just reschedule. The clicking of keys knocking together had him reaching around her to grab her keys. Surprise at his actions, Relena looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving." With that being said, he grabbed her wrist and started to walk away. Moving his head slightly, he saw a person peak their head out of the door next to her room.

"Where are we going?"

"Not here." He pushed the elevator button. As they stood their, he looked at their surroundings and found there were no stairs next to the elevator. It was a regulations standard that stairs be next to an elevator. The hand that was tightly wrapped around her wrist moved to entwine her fingers with his; meanwhile, his other hand slowly, to make sure no one noticed, was getting ready to grab the gun he had in the back of his jeans.

When the elevator made the ding noise, he pushed her against the wall and had his body cover hers. When it opened….

* * *

Niya sat straight up in her bed. Her body rasped to gather whatever breath she could and was drenched in sweat. A nightmare had woken her form her deep sleep.

"_What a nightmare! Heero taking Relena back, only to be killed by protecting her."_

Understanding that she would never get any sleep now, she shifted to the edge of the bed and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened.

It was 6 a.m.

"Heero should have been back by now." Niya looked at her alarm clock.

There were only a handful of times that she actually worried about her older brother. Now it seemed she would have to add one more to that list.

"A normal person would call their sibling to make sure they are all right but I know that could make it worse." She talked to herself while she walked down the stairs. This was one way she could calm herself down and reason with anything. "Well, if anything, I can skip my classes today and take Sin to the doctor."

When she spoke of his name, Niya stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up and imagined the doorway at the very end of the hallway. She knew nothing would happen to his father but there was always that chance.

Especially now.

"No! I can't think that. He's probably enjoying his date." Thinking of yesterday, Niya smiled.

Not only had they been given a babysitter that Sin loved instantly, it seemed her brother would probably have friends. Of course he had other friends, but most was from his job at Johnny's bar. Perhaps these four could be closer to him that anyone else. Heero had always put away his life to raise her and now his son. At times, they had fought, with her ordering him to get a life outside of his job and family, and him calmly telling her he did have one. It was always that calm demeanor that had her stop yelling at him.

"Shit! The test!" Thinking of the arguments had her remember her brother ordering her to go to college, since he never did. Now she was in her Junior year of college and today was a very important test; it determined if she would have to retake this entire year of college or go onto the final three years to finish her degree. "I'll have to call Lisa in an hour. Until than, I can clean this place up."

While she picked up any misplaced items, such as clothing, toys, etc., she moved them their proper locations but turned on the radio. Getting in the mood, she danced while she cleaned.

Finally, the living room and dining room were done.

While she cleaned the final dishes, two shadows quietly walked into the house. Seeing the light over the kitchen sink, they moved toward her. It wasn't until she saw the movement from the corner of her eye that she gripped the knife that was currently washing. When the figure was closer, she moved to stab it but stopped midway when it latched out and gripped her wrist.

"Heero!" She saw blood running down his face. The other figure was Relena who had blood on the borrowed clothes and she had her arms wrapped around her waist.

"What happened!"

* * *

**SO........**

**PLEASE REVIEW & EVERYTHING!!!!**

**IF I GET 10 REVIEWS BY NEXT THURSDAY, I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BY THAT NIGHT. By the way, if the reviews just say "update" or something like that, I won't count it. Say what you like about this chapter or what you hope to see in the future or whatever!**

**HOWEVER IF I DON'T, THAN IT WILL BE IN TWO WEEKS.**


	9. Chapter 9

****

Okay, here it is! Sorry but my job likes to call me to pick up extra shifts so many times that I swear I'm the only one working there!

**I'm in a writing mood so maybe i'll update sooner than usual!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE

"OMG! Heero what happened?!" Niya threw the knife back into the sink and walked Heero over to the table. Next she grabbed Relena and sat her next to Heero. Flying with her head cut off, they watched as Niya was grabbing supplies from different locations. When she returned to the kitchen, she had a first aid kit, several cloths, antibiotic liquids and ice packs.

Relena watched as Heero moved from Niya's reach. Instead, he walked away from the two. She contained her laughter from the site; Niya had a cloth in one hand and that hand was on her hip.

"Well, I should have known he wouldn't let me even see until I made sure you were okay. Let's take a look at you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Heero was upstairs in his bathroom cleaning himself up. But not before he went around the house to make sure everything was alright. When he was finished in the bathroom, he put on a new set of clothes. Checking his night stand for his gun, he made sure the magazines were next to it. Walking down to his son's room, he saw the door was slightly ajar like it should be. Slowly opening it, he saw Sin sprawled across his bed; his one foot hanging off the side and his mouth wide open as he slept. The two pups were sleeping sprawled among him. Heero smiled at the perfect picture. Moving over to Sin, he tucked his foot back under the sheet and gave him his stuffed dog. The two pups looked up at him with little grins.

"Come." The one word command had them running off of Sin and into the hallway.

Surprisingly enough, Sin just rolled to his side and kept sleeping. A big thump in the hallway had him walking quickly out and to the kitchen where he left his two women.

"_Wait. Since when is Relena my woman?"_ Heero stood still when that came to his mind. He had only just met the woman a day ago. Letting it go, or trying to, he walked to the kitchen.

As he entered, Relena was moving the turtle neck around so it hid the wound on her neck.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, now that these little angels are here." Relena bent down and gathered one of the pups in her arms while the other one decided her feet looked like the perfect spot to lie down on. Their eyes caught each other and stayed that way until the bell rang. Heero pulled out his gun and shifted it to lock.

Walking to the door, he saw the outside light was no longer on. He remembered it was on when he and Relena snuck in. Opening the door, he pointed the gun at the assailants.

"Ahh!!" A woman's scream could be heard and a thump against something was quickly followed.

When it became silence, Relena and Niya slowly moved to the front door and saw Trowa holding onto Lisa. She had her head in his chest. And he looked like was about to murder Heero. Heero's face had a pained expression on it. As if realizing he almost shot the woman his son fell in love.

"OMG! I forgot Lisa was coming over!" Niya rushed to Lisa but stopped when Trowa moved her behind him. "Trowa, I'm sorry."

"I think Duo is going to want know about this. Lisa we're going home."

"Trowa, I need to take my medicine before we do anything."

"Damn." Trowa pushed them past Heero and into the living room. There he sat her on the couch. He grabbed her backpack and instantly went to the smallest pouch. "Breathe."

The other three watched as he helped her with her inhaler. Relena let the puppy go and walked up to Heero putting her hand on his arm. Their eyes caught for a moment but were interrupted when dialing was heard.

"Duo. You need to come to Yuy's now."

"Trowa," Niya started to say when Trowa harshly cut her off.

"You'll have to say more when they come over."

* * *

"Lisa!!!" Duo pushed Trowa away and cupped his sister's face in his hands. While everyone waited for this cheerful man to blow, they watched as he became a mother hen. He checked her pulse, twice, and tried to make her use her inhaler more but she kept pushing him away. After several long minutes, he finally breathed.

"It seems you may need my inhaler now." Lisa laughed.

"I don't think so. Can I please ask why I received a phone call about 15 minutes ago telling me to get over here!?"

"Duo." Lisa stood up and put her hand on his arm.

"Well, Heero was returning me home, and I found it was robbed. After dealing with the police, Heero generously offered for me to stay here." Everyone looked at Relena. Especially Niya and Heero, who hid this surprised expressions by looking as if they know what she is going to say. "When we returned I guess Niya had already called for you to come and we didn't know. Since it was early, I think Heero was concerned. So, Heero pulled his gun out for safety."

Silence.

"I apologize, this is my fault. Please don't have your sister quit. I think it would tear that little boy's heart."

"I won't quit." Lisa smiled.

"Like HELL you won't!!" Duo yelled. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowing my little sister work here!"

"Maxwell, I'd keep your mouth shut unless you want that little boy to come running down here and beat the crap out of you." Niya sternly advised.

"Niya, I'm with Duo on this decision."

Everyone, especially Duo, looked at Heero with the deer-in-the-headlight look on their faces.

"Excuse me?" Duo questioned.

"I said agree. I am sorry but if the situations were reversed, I'd be the same way. Niya go get my wallet, I'm going to pay for her time."

"No! Duo, since when am I still an eight year old child! I will be 21 in two months. You have no say!" Lisa demanded from her spot on the couch. "I know that if it were reversed, like Heero said, you would be the same way. The same way in pulling out a gun if something was different when you came home and if that had happened to Hilde."

"Hilde lives with us though."

"That's besides the point. I'm staying. Heero and Reina can go get some sleep while I watch Sin."

"Hell no!"

"Duo, maybe you should let her stay this one day and than decide. I mean, its early and we're all still tired. Heero and Reina seem like they went through hell." Trowa calmly said.

"No."

"What if I offered to stay here just to watch? And the first thing I sense going wrong, I get her out of here." Duo looked at his friend, than to his sister. Turning to a glare, he looked at the others.

"What about the circus?"

"They'll be fine without me today."

"Circus?" Niya and Heero asked simultaneously.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't mention that around Sin." They said simultaneously again.

"Why?"

"He loves the circus. Especially the trapezes."

"I could take him. I love the circus too."

"Well, its up to Duo." Heero firmly said.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Okay, so my 3 jobs call me up and tell me our corporate bosses are coming and everything so I had to pick up more shifts than I cared for.

And the last two weeks have had my 21st birthday happen and my mom's birthday as well!

PlEASE REVIEW

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TEN

"Its decided! I'll take Sin to the circus. And because we'll be with Trowa, he'll get the best seats." Lisa smiled. Her brother, however, seemed to be counting to ten or to one hundred. Calmly, everyone waited for his final answer.

"Fine." Lisa clapped her hands.

"Whats going on?" A tiny voice asked out from behind them. Everyone looked and saw Sin rubbing his eyes. He had on train pajamas and his hair was a total mess. Niya smirked at that mess because it reminded her of his father every morning. It seemed he would be his father's son as he grew older. For now, he was her young nephew and giving him a hug seemed perfect.

"You're going to the cirucs today!" Niya exclaimed to him when she captured him into her arms. Acting as if he were awake, Sin tried to become hyper but ended up lulling his head to his aunt's shoulder. "Well, I guess I'd better feed you."

When Sin and Niya left, Duo's gaze went to Heero. "I'm warning you Yuy, if anything should happen to my sister, I'll kill you."

All Heero did was nod his head.

"Duo, lets let them get rest. After a night like that, Heero and Reina have to be exhausted!" Lisa pulled at his arm to move him away and come talk to her and Trowa. As they began to talk, Heero ushered Relena to follow him. As they climbed the stairs, Relena finally started to feel her body draining. When Heero opened a door, she almost walked in without looking if a piece of paper hadn't been on the floor. Bending down, she lifted it up to realize it was a drawing Sin and made for his father. Looking around, she figured the little boy must have slide it under his door sometime the pervious night, since everything in the room was totally straight and organized.

"This must be your room."

"If you took Niya's they may think something is up and she'll be constantly getting into her room to prepare for her classes and the day. In here, no one will think different. You can use the bed, I'll take the chair next to it."

"What if someone comes in?"

"Sin may be a hand full at times, but he's been taught to always knock on the door and wait for an answer before entering. As for Niya, she knows everything. I'd hope Lisa and Trowa would have commom courtesy. If anything, I can say I wasn't tired and before I knew it I was asleep." Relena stood in the room as Heero pulled out a pair of shorts and shirt. When he offered them to her, she took them and headed for the bathroom.

While in the bathroom, she looked at herself in his mirror. Everything that happened only hours ago, seemed to be blurry. Everyday, she promoted peace and tried to have the nations and colonies act together, but it seemed that there were those who still wanted absolute power and control over all nations. In the past, she had the best bodyguards and the Preventors to help guard her, but with Heero, it seemed she was more than safe.

She was home.

She knew that she couldn't get involved, but it felt right. Having a "boyfriend" and his family welcome him, despite all the danger she brought unwillingly, it seemed right to be here.

As she finally left the bathroom several moments later, she saw Heero sitting in the chair reading a book. The bedsheets had been turned over, as she walked over the bed, she noticed that his eyes were following but decided to ignore it. Despite his rugged appearance, his bed had to be the softest thing she had ever slept on. In fact, it was the softest thing ever!

Before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Lisa and Sin were sitting in the best seats. When he found out what Trowa had done, he had hugged the man while jumping up and down. Lisa could only giggle as she saw Trowa become very uncomfortable. While they watched the circus begin, Sin had wiggled in his seat so often. Than came Trowa and his sister, Catherine, the star trapeze artists. As they went flying through the air, Lisa looked next to Sin and saw his eyes following every movement.

Finally the circus came to an end, Lisa had the two of them stay until everyone left. A movement in the ring had Sin looking and seeing it was Catherine. When she yelled for them come on down, they headed for her.

"Lisa! This must be Sin!"

"YOU WERE AWESOME!!!!!" Sin wanted nothing to do but run around the lady but he knew his father's words by heart: "Stay with the adult looking after you. Don't let go of their hand."

"Now how about a back of the circus tour?"

"Really?" He looked at Lisa with his eyes wide. Everything in the circus was big, but to see it in the back, would rock!!

"Really. If you get scared or anything, you tell me so we can leave and we'll go find Trowa."

"Okay!"

For a young child to see the back of a circus is a dream come true. And that includes Heero's son. He watched as several clowns and other people wave at him and say hi to him. Animals were in their cages, but he saw the elephant was being led to a different area.

"Would you like to ride her?" Catherine's question brought him out of his daze and have him speechless.

"What do you say Lisa?"

"Think Trowa can be up there with him?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Niya was walking home when a motorcyclist came up to her. In fact, there were two of them. As she was reaching to get her pepperspray, her rang out from one of them.

"Quatre?" He and Wufei took off their helmets and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm returning home from taking a test. You?"

"Duo called us up and told us what happened this morning," Wufei started to explain but bit his lip when he saw Niya cringe, "So he asked if we would head to the circus and go check up on Lisa since Hilde is chewing his ass off."

"Why is she doing that?"

"He thought if she heard his side of the story, she would agree. However, she started to chew him out."

"Oh."

"Hop on. We'll all go check on them." Quatre handed her his helmet.

"Sure!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Shouldn't we going through the tent?" Niya asked Quatre and Wufei.

"Oh no. Everyone knows us so we can just go thorugh the back." Quatre said. He took Niya's hand. "I'm just holding your hand so nothing gets you."

"Gets me?" Niya asked.

"Every once in awhile something likes to spook new people." Wufei said, a slight chuckle in it. Niya followed them. Looking at everything.

Lisa was feeding a tiger cub on the steps of a trailer when Wufei came up.

"You and kids. Nothing gets by you." Wufei smirked.

"Wufei!" She saw Quatre and Niya coming up to and noted the holding hands. "Niya! Quatre!"

"Is that a tiger cub?" Lisa nodded and brought the cub up to rub/pat it on the back. "You burp it like a human baby?"

"Yes. A mother tiger usually just licks them and everything but I don't have that ability."

"No but you are the closest thing to a mother for that cub. Is that Claus?" Lisa smiled.

"Claus?"

"Yeah. When he first made his appearance, after his mother gave birth to him, he snuggled up to a white and red sheet."

"Hey you guys." Trowa said as he came up.

"Trowa." Niya bowed. "Where is Sin?"

"He's asleep in the trailer." Trowa pointed in.

"I hope the owner doesn't mind." Niya worriedly said.

"I don't." Trowa said.

"You?"

"Yeah. Almost everyone has their own."

"Why not come with me, Niya?" Lisa said; the cub fast asleep.

"Where to?"

"Put Claus with his mother." Lisa said, motioning her to follow.

When the two girls left, Wufei brought up what he wanted to ask. "You want to tell us why Duo called us and pretty demanded that we watch Lisa?"

Trowa told them everything that happened.

"Can't blame him Duo." Quatre said.

"True but can you really blame Heero?" Wufei said.

"Oh well. It's only natural that Lisa's first concern was Sin." Quatre laughed.

"So you offered to bring her and the kid?" Wufei asked.

"Why not? By the way, where is he."

"One word." Wufei held up one finger. "Hilde."

"Shit!! Damn. I can't wait to see her when she goes into labor. He's going to die at her hands."

The men laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing." Wufei said.

"Well, Niya and I were just talking. Since Sin will probably be out for another hour because of all the excitement, we thought we'd go down to the store and get something to make for lunch. Would you guys mind if you watched him for a few minutes?" Lisa asked.

"Are you going…"

"Of course, Wufei." Lisa smiled.

"No problem." Quatre replied.

"Be back!" Niya shouted as they ran for the store.

"It's good to see Lisa have a friend."

"Yeah. Well, are you done for the day Trowa?"

"Yeah. We have a week break before we start our summer program." Trowa announced. Going inside he checked on Sin, who was in the bedroom. The boy was passed out with his thumb in his mouth and lightly snoring. Grabbing a light blanket, he lay it on the boy.

When he returned outside, Wufei and Quatre were already starting to set out a table and chairs.

"When Niya comes back, we should have her call her brother and have him and Reina come over with Duo and Hilde."

"Niya?" Wufei grinned.

"What?" Quatre asked innocently.

"We have all come to the conclusion that Duo and Heero are the protective type brothers. We just heard about Duo's reaction to Lisa's safety. Heero will probably kill you when he finds out who you are and that you like his sister."

"Excuse me?"

"I agree with Wufei."

"Come on!"

"What about the holding hands and then nonsense of some things spooking you?"

"What?" Trowa asked as he laughed.

"Yeah. He took her hand and told her some things like to spook you."

"Whatever! Lets get this done before the girls come back." Quatre snapped. Trowa and Wufei looked at each other before they shook their heads.

* * *

**An hour later….**

"Thank you for inviting us." Heero said as he sat with the other men. Duo had arrived at the same time as him and Reina and showed them to Trowa's trailer. While the men sat and grilled, the women were setting the table and playing with Sin and his puppies, which they had to put on chains and attached to a pole.

"Really?" Reina said as she listened to Sin's version of the flying men on robes in the circus. Every once in awhile she would look up at Heero; who had seemed to know when she was and would turn and make contact with her.

"I'm sorry about Duo's stupid behavior this morning." A woman with short blue hair say.

"Again, it's alright Hilde." Niya and Reina replied.

"If anything, he's going to be a little less protective for you Lisa. I gave him verbal bashing."

The girls giggled.

"Daddy!" Sin yelled and ran for his father.

Heero placed his beer down and raised Sin up to the sky. The two, who looked so alike, showed similar grins to each other.

"I didn't know Heero when he was younger but," Hilde started, as she put an arm around Niya's shoulder. "I can so see that is how Heero looked like as a child. And we are getting a sneak preview of how handsome he is going to be when he grows up."

"Don't remind me!" Niya shivered.

"Good thing none of us have any girls or they'd be in trouble. They wouldn't be able to resist him." Reina said.

"Very true!" Hilde said. Sneaky, she turned attention to Lisa. "So how was Trowa today Lisa?"

"He was very good. He even gave his bed for Sin to sleep on." Lisa replied.

Getting what Hilde meant, Niya decided to help her out. "So how was outfit?"

"Very hot…OH!" Lisa turned red and looked surprised at Niya.

Niya and Hilde laughed at her.

"Not funny!"

"What is going on?" Relena asked.

"Well, it seems Lisa has a little crush on Tr..o…wa…" Niya slowly said his name.

"Really?" Relena thought it was a little cruel to tease the babysitter but she had never had a chance to be a normal girl. Knowing she shouldn't, she did want a chance to have a normal girl thing.

"Why don't you go offer him a drink?" Relena asked.

"Yeah."

"And what about Duo?" Lisa said.

"I'll take care of him." Hilde shouted for Duo to come with her for a moment and he gleefully handed the grill over to Wufei. When Niya and Relena saw them out of their sites, while holding onto Lisa, they gave her a beer and pushed her over to Trowa, who was teaching Sin how to teach the puppies some tricks.

"Lisa?"

"Would you like a beer?" Lisa swallowed.

"Sure." Trowa stood up and took the beer. "Thank you."

Lisa hurriedly walked back to the girls. Niya and Relena only shook their heads in shame.

"Lisa!" Niya whispered loudly. "That was sad!"

"Shut up." Lisa walked away.

When Hilde and Duo returned they told the blue-haired woman what happened. She only smacked her palm to her hand and brought their heads together to tell them her idea.

* * *

**Behind a tree a few yards from the trailer….**

Footsteps came closer to Lisa.

"Forget it girls. There is no way I could ever tell Trowa I like him. He's one of my brother's best friends, so I can't act on my feelings."

"Feelings?" It wasn't a girl voice that asked. In fact, it seemed very familiar to Trowa.

"Trowa?" Lisa stood up and turned around to see Trowa behind the tree looking at her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! I haven't updated in two years and yet I still have so many people reviewing and favoriting it! Thank you everyone who was patient with me but so much was going on that I wasn't thinking straight to update.**

**Now I'm back and am slowly going to update! I can't wait for all the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

Lisa turned around quickly and saw Trowa behind the tree. Her heart stopped in its track as she waited for his reply. In all the places, he had to be right there when she wasn't paying attention to her words. What would happen now? Did he hear her correctly? Maybe he didn't hear all of what she said. But what if he did hear correctly? The last thing she wanted to do was ruin her brother's relationship with one of his best friends. Her heart started to beat again when he moved towards her.

Her instinct told her to walk away before anything else could be said. Before she could get her second backward step, her foot decided to move on its own and "trip".

Everything seemed to happen so fast. When she felt her heart pounding and a gentle circular movement on her back, she opened her eyes and saw black for a moment before she moved her head back a little to see what she was in.

It was Trowa. She was being held by Trowa.

As her senses started to come back to her, she realized the movement on her back was Trowa settling her. Though her ear wasn't pressed against his chest anymore, she could hear his heartbeat start to slow down.

"Are you okay Lisa?" Unable to make a sound, she struggled with a head nod.

"Lisa, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked calmly, still holding her and rubbing her back. Again, she could only move her head – this time in a no movement.

After a couple more moments, he gently let her go and moved his hand to move her chin up to force her to look at him. "Lisa?"

"Forget anything you heard Trowa."

"I can't do that Lisa. You know that." In truth, Trowa doubted anyone would be able to do what she had asked of him.

"Trowa, please don't tell Duo. I couldn't…" her eyes started to tear up as she continued, "I couldn't bear it if you're friendship was ruined."

"I'm sure it takes two people to decide." She looked confused at that statement.

"Two people? All Duo would have to do is stop talking t-" Trowa's lips gently pressed against hers to silence her. Lisa went completely rigid. Slowly, he removed his lips from hers.

"T-t-trowa?"

"I said it takes two people to decide."

* * *

Relena moved to sit next to Heero who was still holding Sin who had started to fall asleep in his father's arms. The puppies lay at Heero's feet snoozing away. Seeing Relena sit next to his father, Sin sluggishly moved toward her, indicating he wanted her. Unable to refuse, she gathered him in her arms and smiled when he laid his head on her shoulder. Heero smiled at the scene and watched as Niya came to the table with some plates filled with food.

"Thanks Niya." Relena said as she took a fork and offered a bite to Sin who shook his head no and tried to go back to sleep. Smiling, ate while holding onto the boy. Quatre and Wufei came to the table and sat with them. Moments later, Duo and Hilde returned with each holding a watermelon. Everyone was chatting and eating when Duo noticed his sister wasn't anywhere in his sights.

"Where's Lisa?" The girls looked at each other and then at Duo. Hilde was the first to respond.

"Probably taking a walk."

"And Trowa?"

"Probably with her making sure nothing happens. We know how protective you are over her." As Duo started to respond, Lisa and Trowa appeared. Everyone watched as Lisa sat next to her brother and stayed silent as Trowa wandered over to the Big Top. Instantly, Duo started to ask her questions and she only responded with one word answers. Lisa started to eat to let Duo know she was done talking.

Heero had Sin in his arms and was thanking Lisa for taking care of him that day and he knew that Sin was looking forward to spending more time with Lisa. Smiling, Lisa nodded and had let Heero know she was just as excited to watch him again. Walking away, Lisa waved goodbye to a semi-sleeping Sin and smiled.

Relena and Niya waved goodbye as well and followed Heero.

Turning around, Lisa was surprised to see her brother right behind her. She swore she thought she had seen him go off with Hilde. He had the look on his face indicating that he was going to have a talk with her. Smiling, she only waited for him to say the first word. As time slowly seemed to creep by, she looked at her watch and than back at Duo.

"Duo?" She asked hesitantly. Never had he NOT said the first word. After all, she was his younger sister and he had always felt the need to protect and speak to her. Lisa felt very uneasy and wondered if Duo knew what had happened between Trowa and her. Thoughts immediately started to explode in her head.

"_What happens to their friendship? I've ruined their friendship! Wait? Hilde was with him so surely she would have told me if they had seen him kiss me! He kissed me! Duo is going to kill him! Should I deny it?"_

"Lisa, you became awfully quiet after your walk. Did Trowa say something rude to you?" Lisa blinked at her brother and shook her head.

"Are you sure? Because I'll have a word with him if he was rude." She could smile at her sweet brother. All her life, her sweet Duo was there to protect her and fight her battles. The thought of one of those "battles" being Trowa, scared her. Only when she hugged him or gave him a kiss on the cheek, indicated to him that all was well – since he was the best brother, she did both to him.

Duo smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I love you Lisa."

* * *

"Hey Duo! You promised we'd see the new movie!" Hilde smiled. Seeing him being sweet and protective around Lisa was the best quality she could ask in a boyfriend. She laughed when Duo ran up to her and swung her in his arms. "Well, hi handsome."

"Hi beautiful." Duo smiled before kissing her.

As Lisa looked at her brother and fiancée, she felt a hint of sadness come over her. Of course her brother would allow her to date but the person she wanted to date with Trowa. Now she had choice – at least that was how she interpreted Trowa's words to her. Trowa was right, it took two people.

"Come on Lisa, you can join us." Hilde offered. That was one of the qualities she loved about Hilde, she was always offering Lisa to join them with whatever they were doing. It didn't matter if they were going on dates or wedding planning that was meant for the two of them. Her brother couldn't have picked a better fiancée to be with and she was so happy for them.

"I can walk home. It's not far from here." When the two of them only looked at her and were about to offer, Lisa spoke up again, "I want to look at Claus again. If anything happens, I have the circus to ask for a ride home. You two go on ahead, I'll be fine."

Finally agreeing, the two lovebirds left. Speaking of Claus, Lisa went toward the tiger cage and smiled at the mother and her three cubs. The mother was purring as her cubs were feeding and only looked at Lisa. Duo and Trowa had been friends for many years so the animals knew Lisa very well. Bending down, she sat on her knees and watched the little family – the cubs going from eating to sleeping and the mother just keeping them close and protected.

"Is that what you want one day?"

One flaw of Trowa was how he was able to sneak up on people without someone realizing he was right there. However, due to him knowing Duo for years, meant that Lisa could tell when he was near. His question confused her. It wasn't something a person, much less a _man_, ask that question. What was she supposed to say? Did he know and wanted her to confirm it? Shrugging seemed to be the answer that seemed natural at the time. Inside, her body yearned for a child but she kept pushing that natural desire away because she wanted to open a nursery to help struggling parents and have a chance to learn to become a parent by taking care of children of all ages. Did she want children? But with who? Her body told her, her other was nearby. Ignoring her body, Lisa stood up and smiled at the tiger family.

"Thank you for all your help today. I know Sin thinks of you as a god right now. So hopefully you won't mind if we visit the circus more." When she turned to face him, she realized he was literally inches – no centimeters – from her. All of a sudden, she felt her body feel very heavy, as if it were made of stone and not flesh and bones.

"Come anytime you want. We need to talk about earlier."

"No we don't Trowa." Instead of listening to her, he moved closer to her and brought his hand under her chin – a sign that indicated he wanted her to listen and not talk. "Now what are we going to do about this. I don't have the ability to ignore what you said – whether it was on accident or not. I also told you that it takes two people to decide. It means, you and I need to decide what we plan on doing with your choice of words."

She quivered but tried her hardest to not shake in front of him – though her body argued and shook. His next line made her body freeze and her eyes search for what he was trying to do. "W-w-w-what?"

"You heard me. I said we should go on a date."

"Duo! He would kill you!" Her thoughts instantly went to worrying about how his brother and his friendship would be affected if they acted to date. She was the worse sister in the world by wanting to date her brother's friend.

"We'll disguise it as an outing. You meet me somewhere and we'll go from there. Work for you?"

Lisa wanted to blame her body for nodding but she knew that was a lie. She agreed to the arrangement.

"Good. Than I guess we had better start planning where."

* * *

Sin was snatched from his father's arms from his aunt as she smiled. "You two go have some fun. I'll watch this little boy."

Heero offered his hand to Relena. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

She put her hand in his. "Tea could be great." In the kitchen, she helped Heero make the tea and enjoyed talking to him about everyday things – not a thing about her job though. It was a nice feeling to be able to become a normal person. Heero walked her out to the backyard porch swing and sat with her. The pups than came up and sat on their feet.

"I really enjoy this. I've been having so much fun. Today was so much fun. I don't remember having this much fun. Thank you." Exhaustion was starting to hit her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Heero didn't seem to mind and let her. As he noticed her hand becoming more lack, he took her tea and put it on the small table next to the swing.

"She's asleep I see." Niya came out with a blanket and a couple of pillows. She offered the pillows to Heero who put one behind him and one behind Relena's head as she still lay on Heero's shoulder. The blanket was put on them as Niya smiled at the two. "You two really are cute Heero. Should consider it."

Heero watched as Niya went back into the house, shutting the door as she entered. His eyes than went onto Relena who slept peacefully next to Heero. His sister's words rang true in his head as he thought about it. Could the future be what he wanted? Instead of dwelling on it, he lay his head atop of Relena's and fell asleep.


End file.
